It's Called Love
by DaveySama
Summary: More Tendershipping! Who doesn't love it. Ryou watches a scary movie and Bakura decides to have some fun when it's over. Fun turns serious and feelings become exposed. There's yaoi, so you're warned. Have fun reading!


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, obviously. Which is too bad, but oh well. Here's some tendershipping. There's yaoi/sex, so don't read it if that offends you or something. There's also some angst, but not much. Uhm. That's it. Enjoy. **

…

_woman's scream rang throughout the house. Her screams subsided and were replaced with a hacking sound as the murderer found her. The man with an ax ran to her, slicing and chopping, and soon she fell silent to the ground. A small girl watched from her hiding place, trying with all her might to not make a sound, least she be found and axed up as well._

Ryou's eyes were wide with horror as he watched the disgusting scene play out on the television before him. He pulled his blanket up to his chin, gave a little whine, and tucked his knees up to his chest.

_Why am I watching a scary movie? I hate scary movies. _He gave a small jump as the killer quickly turned around thanks to the rustling of the little hiding girl. _God, I just hope Bakura gets home soon so I don't have to be alone after this is done._

Little did Ryou realize that Bakura had been home for a good five minutes. The evil spirit had been leaning against the wall behind the couch where Ryou was sitting. A cruel smile adorned his face as an idea crawled into his mind.

Just as the killer was about to find the hiding child in the movie, Bakura made his move. He silently moved directly behind Ryou, arms raised above the boy's shoulders. When the little girl screamed when the killer found her, Bakura slammed his arms around Ryou's upper arms, making the small albino jump a foot in the air and scream himself.

Bakura double over with laughter, unable to control himself. Ryou jumped up on his feet, standing on the couch.

"Bakura, what the fuck! That wasn't funny!" Ryou yelled as he slapped Bakura's back repeatedly. "You know I hate scary movies! They scare me and then you have the _nerve_ to sneak in and scare the shit out of me? You're a horrible yami! Horrible! I hate you!" Ryou was panting now and his slapping turned into half-hearted smacks.

Bakura straightened himself and wiped the laughter tears from his eyes. Still chuckling he grabbed Ryou by the wrists and stilled the boy. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, relax." A smile still adorned Bakura's face as he chuckled to himself.

"Don't tell me to relax, you jerk!" Ryou spit but ceased his flailing arms.

Chuckling still, Bakura released Ryou's wrist and wrapped his long arms around Ryou's small middle, holding the boy's arms in place against his own torso. The small boy's chest was still rising and falling rapidly, his heart slowing down from its earlier high speed beating.

"It was just the perfect timing."

"I hate you."

"Haha. I know." Bakura looked up into Ryou's angry face. "Why were you watching that movie anyway? You hate those kinds of movies."

"Yeah, but it was the only thing on. And the killer looked a lot like Marik and it made me laugh at first. Then I just kept watching it and I couldn't stop watching." He met Bakura's upward gaze. "You're stupid."

"Or brilliant, depending on how you look at it." Bakura released his hold on his hikari and walked over to the lights and flipped them on.

Ryou shielded his eyes and squinted in the light. Sitting back on his knees on the couch, Ryou rested his head on his arms on the back of the couch and pouted. "What took you so long, anyway, yami?"

"Ah, you know Marik. Always being a pain in my ass." Bakura slipped his shoes off and threw his coat on the couch. He walked around to the front of the couch and knelt in front of Ryou, who turned around to face him. "Then I saved a puppy."

Ryou choked on air. "You what!" His eyes popped out as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. It was in the road. So I picked it up and took it to its house."

"Bullshit, Bakura. You would never save a puppy. Eat it, maybe, but not rescue it."

"Believe what you will, but I saved it from the rain outside. Besides, I have nothing against puppies. It the puppy would have been a person, I probably would have kicked it. But anyway." Bakura waved his hand. "What are we eating for dinner? I'm starving. Marik never has any food. Ever. Unless Ishizu is there."

Ryou grabbed Bakura's face with both hands. "You're weird." He smiled and hugged his yami around his neck. "I didn't make any food yet. What do you want?"

"Don't hug me." Bakura stood up. "I don't care. Any kind of meat."

Ryou sighed. _Fucker will save a puppy but not hug his hikari. _"Fine. Get out the hamburger and a pan." He stretched his legs out from beneath him and clicked the television off.

Bakura slipped into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for the hamburger. When he located it, he threw it on the counter and grabbed a pan. "What do I do now?"

Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes. "Roll three patties."

"I don't know how to do that. I only make mac and cheese."

"Fine. I'll come help. But you're going to learn so you can do this next time." Ryou popped up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

"Put the pan on the stove. Now we take half the hamburger and make three patties out of it. Im guessing you want two?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now roll it like this." Ryou showed Bakura how to make a hamburger. Once they had them in the pan and cooking, Ryou asked, "Want anything to go with them?"

"Chips."

Ryou rolled his eyes and pointed to the drawer. "You can get those yourself." Ryou then made his way to the fridge once more and pulled out slices of cheese, a pitcher of juice, and an apple for himself. He cut the apple up, told Bakura to flip the burgers, and made up two plates for them; one with his cut up apple and the other with two handfuls of chips.

Once the burgers were cooked (Bakura's a little on the pink side, of course), Ryou put cheese on them and finished making the plates and pouring juice. He took his and sat at the table and began to eat.

Bakura sauntered over and sat across from his hikari before savagely attacking his first burger. The two ate in silence for a little while before Bakura asked, "You still upset?"

"A little," Ryou sighed as he put down his burger and began to nibble on his apple.

Bakura chuckled. "You have to admit, it was a little funny."

"It was not funny. I thought I was being murdered. I almost peed myself."

That made Bakura laugh out loud before finishing off his burger. Ryou glared at him. "Wipe your mouth off, you ape," Ryou giggled as he handed his yami a napkin.

Ryou sighed and pushed his plate away. "You're going to do the dishes tonight."

Rolling his eyes, Bakura nodded towards Ryou's still-full plate. "You should eat more."

"And you should eat better." Ryou pointed to the greasy burger and chips.

A huff was the only answer the boy got as the spirit downed the rest of his food and drink before sliding his chair and taking the dishes to the sink. Ryou smiled and walked out of the kitchen, making for his bedroom to change for the night.

Bakura, being his sadistic self, creeped behind his partner down the hallway. _How naïve can you be, hikari?_ Bakura smiled as he slid next to the door of Ryou's room, where the boy was changing for his shower.

Once the door opened, Bakura jumped out at his light.

"Fuck!" Ryou yelled and punched his yami in the face. Or tried. Bakura caught the boy's fist and pushed his up against the rooms wall next to the door. "Bakura! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to stab you and rip you apart and kick you and-"

"Hikari! Shhh!" Bakura smiled and hugged his light. "You're so easy to scare."

"Get. Off. Me." Ryou lifted his knee into the spirit's groin, making the other yelp out and release his grip.

Ryou took the opportunity to bolt out of the room and into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, breathing hard. Once he was sure he was safe, he let out a small giggle. He loved these small games he and his yami played; it was the only time he felt as if they were actually friends rather than two people thrown together without purpose.

_Oh, hikari, come out and play._ Bakura cooed over the mind link.

_No. I'm showering. Go away._

Bakura laughed to himself and slowly walked towards the bathroom where his hikari was hiding. He waited outside the door for a good ten minutes before he heard the water turn on and the shower curtain being pulled closed.

_Bakura, what are you doing? It's too quiet out there._

_Nothing. I am doing absolutely nothing._

_Liar. _

Bakura laughed again and picked the lock on the bathroom door with ease. Once the thief snuck into the room and closed the door quietly behind him, he stood outside the dark shower curtain, sure to not make a noise.

Ryou had closed his mind as well as his eyes. He let the warm, steamy water rush over his skin. It gave him goosebumps as it ran down his body. After running the warm water through his thick mane of hair, the boy began to wash himself, taking his time and enjoying the warmth around him.

Letting his eyes slide shut for but a moment, the spirit found Ryou had put up a wall to his mind.

_Perfect,_ Bakura thought as he subtly pinched the curtain between two of his long, boney fingers. He took one deep, quiet breath before whipping the curtain open to reveal his lighter half.

Ryou wasn't even able to make a sound he was so surprised. Flinging his arms out, the boy smacked his hands on the wall as he began to slip on the wet floor beneath his feet. Just as he was about to fall into the wet tub, an arm grabbed his waist and saved him from hitting his head on the tub edge.

Once he had a chance to semi-regain his composure, Ryou yelled, "BAKURA! FUCK OFF! GOD DAMMIT!" The boy shoved his yami off of him and lightly fell to the tub floor. Holding his head, he turned to look at the culprit and reached an arm to hit him.

Bakura only laughed and easily danced out of the way. He quickly tore off his shirt and leaned into the tub on top of his hikari, laughing the whole time and keeping his light's shoulders pinned down to the tub.

"Bakura, fucking get off of me! I swear to God I will murder you. Bakura, I'm NOT JOKING! GET OFF." Ryou tried with all his might to push the larger of the two off of his torso.

Bakura kept snickering. "Shhh, hikari. Just relax." He hummed in his throat and stroked Ryou's wet hair.

"How am I supposed to relax when you're constantly popping out at me from every nook a cranny, you bloody bastard." Ryou struggled half-heartedly against his yami's hold.

"Awww, but that's only because you keep running away." Bakura nuzzled into Ryou's neck. "If you would only stick around and play, I wouldn't have to force you to be fun." With that, the spirit sat up on his knees and glanced down at his light, who was still lying in the tub.

Ryou gulped at the sight above him. "Um…Bakura? You're…getting wet." He reached up a hand and stroked the other's hair out of his face.

Bakura leaned down close enough to Ryou's face so that the boy could feel his lips brush across his owns. "Come play." Then, the spirit dashed out of the bathroom, soaking wet and everything.

Ryou slowly sat up and ran his fingers through his still-soapy hair. _Play what? Can I finish my shower?_

_Just rinse off, you're fine. And just play. Why do we have to play something specific? _

Ryou simply rolled his eyes and stood up to rinse off. Once the soap had all gone swirling down the drain, the boy grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist.

_Don't get dressed._

_Stop spying on me!_

_I'm not spying. I'm simply looking at you through your eyes._

Ryou slammed his side of the mind-link closed. _Creepy yami. _Opening the door and shutting off the light, Ryou cautiously walked to his room. He flipped on the light quickly and slammed the door shut.

As he turned to his dresser to get some clothes, something came up behind him and pinned him to the dresser. "Ow! Bakura!" Ryou tried to yell, although his face was pressed to the wood of the top of the dresser. _Fucker, get off of me!_

"I told you not to get dressed, hikari." The playfulness had left Bakura's voice. Instead, it was replaced with lust and power. "Why don't you ever listen."

It wasn't a question to be answer, and Ryou knew when to shut his mouth. In a quick moment, Bakura had flipped the boy and shoved him onto the floor. Ryou gazed up at his crazy dark through his eyelashes, not daring to say a word. Bakura dropped to his knees and brought his face mere spaces from Ryou's.

After a few awkward and silent seconds, Bakura moved slightly to the side of Ryou's face. He stuck out his tongue and licked the boy's cheek from his jaw bone to his temple.

The smaller albino closed his eyes and turned his head away. Bakura moved his lips to Ryou's ear and softly said, "Don't want to play, hikari?"

The air made Ryou shudder and reach a hand up to Bakura's hair, gently grabbing a handful in his fist. Bakura leaned his head even closer and whispered as soft and seductively as he could, "Or maybe you do."

The spirit licked the shell of his light's ear, making the smaller boy let out a quiet gasp. He began to nip the ear lightly, moving down to Ryou's pale neck and stopping at his collar bone.

Bakura bit down on his partner's collar bone and a small groan escaped Ryou's throat. The grip on Bakura's white locks tightened and Ryou pulled his dark closer so that his mouth reached Bakura's ear.

"I hate you," Ryou whispered while he ran both his hands through Bakura's hair, down to the base of his neck. He pulled is face away from the spirit's ear and held his mouth just before Bakura's, letting the other close the distance.

Bakura growled low in his throat and whispered back, "I hate _you_, hikari." He roughly crushed their lips together, making Ryou fall backwards, head hitting the floor with a soft thud.

Ryou entangled his long arms around his yami and pulled the spirit along with him to the floor. He laid on his back, legs spread so that Bakura was settled between them, laying on Ryou's torso.

Bakura slipped his hands under Ryou's back and held the boy close while their lips parted and tongues began to dance together.

_Bakura…you're pants…are rubbing. And it hurts. _

Bakura pulled his head back and gave an evil grin to his light.

_Want me to take them off, hikari?_ He gave a snicker outloud

Ryou rolled his eyes and moved his hands so that he could unbutton the jeans on his partner. He slowly pulled the zipper down before slipping his fingers under the waistband of both Bakura's jeans and boxers. Teasingly, he shimmied the garments down past Bakura's thighs.

_Can't reach any further. Just take them off, yami._

_Say please._

_Piss off, Bakura._

Bakura laughed again and kicked his pants off. Sitting back on his knees, the yami gazed down at his lover, eyes full of want.

Ryou gently ran his fingertips over Bakura's pale, chiseled body, making the spirit shiver. Bakura reached his hand and covered Ryou's wandering one. He brought the palm to his mouth and pressed it to his lips.

Ryou checked the mind link to see what Bakura was feeling, only to find it completely shut off to him. _Damn. Thought he'd forget to close it this time. _Sadness overtook Ryou's face before he realized it.

Bakura raised Ryou's hand over the boy's head on the floor and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't look like that. I don't like it when you look like that."

Ryou gave his head a slight shake. "Sorry." _Just let it be. He's not going to admit he's in love with you tonight._ "Why do you close your mind to me when…this happens?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed before he growled angrily in his throat. He demandingly crushed is lips to Ryou's, forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth, nearly choking him. In the process, the spirit grinded their hips together, skin on skin, making both moan out their pleasure.

"Don't ask questions." Bakura said threateningly, tightening his grip on Ryou's hand. Again he pushed their hips together. The smaller boy cried out and tried to buck up into the hot friction.

"Ba…kura…" Ryou pulled his dark down for another heated kiss. The spirit moved down and began to nip at Ryou's neck, making sure to leave marks wherever his mouth touched. His free hand slid down Ryou's thigh and bent the long leg at the knee, giving him more room to move.

Moving down the smaller boy's body, Bakura kissed and bit a trail to Ryou's hips. He spent time abusing the soft skin there while he let go of Ryou's hand and trailed his own to his light's mouth. Glancing up with heat in his eyes, the spirit demanded in a quiet voice, "Suck."

Without hesitation, Ryou allowed the fingers into his warmth. He twirled his tongue around them and allowed his eyes to slid shut.

Once Ryou was lost in his own world of mouthing Bakura's slender fingers, the spirit smiled and licked his lips. All at once, he covered Ryou's erection with his mouth.

The boy cried out and released the fingers. Bakura hummed in his throat, the vibrations making Ryou buck into the warm wetness. Allowing his lover to go deeper into his mouth, Bakura took as much in as he could and swallowed, the other crying out louder in pleasure.

While he was distracting Ryou with his mouth, Bakura snuck his semi-wet fingers below his mouth, at Ryou's entrance. Without a word or signal to warn him, Bakura slowly pushed on finger past Ryou's flexing muscle.

"Ah!" Ryou tried to sit up, only to fall back as Bakura swallowed him over and over. "Kura…stop…can't take…all of this."

Bakura slipped another finger in and stretched Ryou, painstakingly slow.

Ryou tilted his hips in hopes that Bakura's fingers would brush over his prostrate, wanting the pleasure it caused, but Bakura held the boy still with one hand on his hip. _No._

"But…I want…more," the boy breathed out, moaning his frustration.

_Do you want more or less, hikari? Make up your mind._

Ryou rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his yami's hair. _More._

Bakura chuckled softly and thrust his last finger through Ryou's entrance, pressing hard against that bundle of nerves in his lover.

"Oh, God, Bakura!" Ryou's eyes shot open as he cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh, Ryou." Bakura scissored his fingers as he made his way back to Ryou's mouth. He smashed their lips together in another hot kiss. Lips moved, tongues danced, teeth clacked.

_You…inside of me…now._

Bakura pulled back from their kiss and latched his mouth onto Ryou's neck, sucking and biting the skin.

"Oohhh." Ryou bent his other leg and shifted his hips, allowing Bakura easier access.

"Ready, hikari?" Bakura whispered in his light's ear.

"Mmmmm," Ryou bucked his hips, giving his answer without words.

Bakura lifted himself up on his arms, using one to hold Ryou's upper thigh. He positioned the head of his throbbing erection at Ryou's stretched hole and looked his lover in the eye.

Ryou checked the mind link, hoping he could see some insight into how his dark was feeling, only to find the brick wall up. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked into Bakura's eyes. Bakura shook his head and closed his eyes as he snapped his hips forward, right into Ryou's prostate.

Ryou yelled out as white overtook his vision. For a moment, he couldn't tell if it was from the searing pain or intense pleasure that racked his body. Bakura didn't even give the boy a chance to adjust to his large size before he began to rock harshly in and out.

"Kur…ah…stop…" Ryou begged, reaching up to Bakura's face. "Please…"

Bakura was ignoring him, focusing on keeping their shared link shut and getting himself off quickly.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled. After being ignored again, the boy drew back his hand and cracked it across the side of his dark's sweat-covered face.

Bakura ceased his movements and locked eyes with Ryou, his own full of shock that slowly turned to anger. "The fuck, hikari?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. His expression turned softer (not much, but give him credit) as he noticed the tears spilling over Ryou's big eyes.

_Ah, fuck. I hate it when he cries. _Bakura closed his eyes and buried his head in Ryou's shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and took a deep breath. "It's okay," he sniffled and rocked his hips. "You can keep going. Just don't be so rough."

_Sure._

Ryou's eyes went wide as the mind link opened up between them. He didn't say anything back for fear that his dark would close it again.

Starting to rock back and forth once more, Bakura kissed Ryou on the lips. Ryou moaned, encouraging the other to go faster.

Sitting up on his knees, Bakura grabbed Ryou by the knee's and forced his legs towards his shoulders, allowing him a better angle to thrust at. He began to relentlessly pound into the body below him.

Ryou stretched his arms above his head and closed his eyes. Panting, he began to moan out loud and repeat Bakura's name in a breathy voice.

_Ba…kura…God…_

_Hikari, you're so…tight…and…God, hikari._

_Ryou._

"What?"

"My name…God, Bakura…is Ryou." Ryou opened his eyes and stared into Bakura's. The thrusting stopped, although Bakura kept pressed up against Ryou's prostate. "My name is Ryou, not hikari."

Bakura smiled and pressed harder into Ryou, making the pale boy moan and his dripping erection twitch. He resumed pounding into Ryou's hole, making the boy squirm.

_Say…my name…Bakura…please…_

…

_God, faster, Bakura. Please say my name._

…

Bakura grunted and slammed into Ryou, abusing his sweet spot over and over. Ryou's vision was spotted due to the intense spurts of pleasure. Tears of frustration pricked his eyes. He needed to come, to let go and reach heaven for a split second, but he also needed Bakura to say his name. He wanted to know he was more to Bakura than just this, more than just another host or hikari to the ancient spirit.

_Touch me, Bakura. Please?_

Bakura reached down and began to pump Ryou. The boy cried out as his neglected member was finally given some attention.

As Ryou climbed the last hill to completion, the tears began to spill over.

"Bakura…I can't…hold on anymore."

The spirit increased his speed on Ryou's erection and on his hips snapping back and forth.

As Ryou reached his peek, tears slid down his cheeks. His body stiffened and shook as he spilled his seed into Bakura's moving hand.

"Ahh….ahhh…Kura…"

As Ryou's walls closed around him, Bakura himself was sent over the edge. He thrust one last time into the intense heat, pressed up against Ryou's prostate, he let himself go. The heated stream released against Ryou's spot, making both of them quiver with pleasure. Bakura grunted and sighed his relief as they both rode out their orgasms.

Bakura collapsed on top of Ryou's rapidly moving chest. He groaned as the fog began to clear from his mind. A sniffle made him come back to reality.

_Hikari?_

Ryou wiped his eyes and tried to push Bakura off of him.

_Let me up._

_Why?_

_LET ME UP._

Bakura quickly pulled out, making Ryou cry out from the loss of their connection and shared heat. As soon as he had rolled to the side, Ryou shoved him over and tried to stand up.

His back, however, made him limp and fall to his knees.

Bakura caught the exhausted boy before he hit the ground. "Where are you trying to go?"

"Away from you."

Bakura looked at his light with confusion.

_What?_

_I want to be away from you, you ass!_

_Ass? Don't be rude, hikari. Watch your mouth when you speak to-_

_My NAME is RYOU. NOT HIKARI!_ Ryou shoved the spirit away from him again, only to fail and fall to the floor this time.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, stilling the boy. "Stop moving."

"No! Let me _go!_" Ryou hit Bakura, but the thief kept his grip tight on the boy.

After a minute of silent struggling, Ryou finally ceased his movements. The only sounds filling the room was their heavy breathing and Ryou's sniffles.

Bakura ran a hand through his light's sweat-covered hair. "You know how I feel."

"No. I don't, Bakura." Ryou looked up at his dark. "You close your mind to me when we…get intimate…and you never call me by my name."

Bakura pulled Ryou into his chest, holding the boy. "Well. I feel like this." He squeezed Ryou. "Close."

"Close?"

"Yes. Close. To you and only you." Bakura sighed and pulled back, putting his hands on Ryou's face. "I want to kill everyone else except you. I don't want you to die, ever. I want to be with you forever. And I want you to always be in my arms like this. I don't know a word for what this feeling is, but that's the best I can explain it." He kissed the boy. "Okay, Ryou?"

Ryou smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed Bakura lightly on the mouth. "I need another shower."

Bakura smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Ryou. "Wanna join me?" An evil glint crossed Bakura's mischievous eyes.

Ryou laughed and allowed himself to be helped up. As the two flirted and made their way to the bathroom, Ryou opened their mind link.

_And it's called 'love,' Bakura._

Bakura stopped in his tracks and gave a confused look to Ryou.

"No. That's not it. I don't love." He smiled again at his hikari.

Ryou gave a laugh, too. _Yes you do. You love me. _With that, the boy pushed his dark playfully and ran into the safety of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

…

**Whew. I whipped that out quick. Anyway, lemme know whatcha think. And thanks for reading my smut story. =)**

** -DaveySama**


End file.
